


My Super Evil Ex Boyfriend

by rebelcinderella



Series: An Unlikely Romance [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Detective Work, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapping, Lost Child, Sherlock Holmes is not happy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcinderella/pseuds/rebelcinderella
Summary: Molly and Sherlock have been happily married for 5 years, and have a son, Xavier. Life is working out perfectly for them, until Molly's ex James Moriarty rips their world apart.~~On Hiatus until drabble prequel is finished~~





	1. Remember Me

"How long do you think it will be before Xavier decides to come in here with another interesting fact to impress his father?"

Molly lay next to her husband, who was currently staring smugly up at the ceiling after their second encounter of the night. 

"With us as his parents, I am sure Xavier will have the intelligence not to return before morning. I don't think even a smart boy like our son could process some of the naughty things you make me do." 

Sherlock turned onto his side and smirked at his wife, who blushed a little before giggling naughtily. 

"It's not my fault you made me wait for so many years before finally letting me loose on you. What did you think was going to happen, sweetie? If you wanted a nun, you wouldn't have seduced me that first night the way you did." Molly replied cheekily, grinning broadly when her husband winked at her, both flushing with excitement at the memory of their first time together. 

“Molly Holmes, you are a naughty woman. I love it." 

”How much do you love it, sweetie?" Molly knew when her husband was warming up for some late night loving. 

"Would you like me to show you, Miss Molly?"

"If you would, Sherlock." she replied coyly. 

Sherlock chuckled softly before reaching to stroke his wife's face. His ice blue eyes darkened to a deep cobalt, and a bolt of excitement ran through Molly's body. Sherlock brought his body closer to his wife, before kissing her deeply and passionately. Molly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, as she rolled onto her back with him on top of her. He ran his hands down her arm, making goosebumps on her skin as the heat of his hand and the coolness of the air around them collided. 

"You know I love it when you stroke my arm all slowly like that." Molly whispered in a brief moment between kisses. 

"Something tells me you will like everything else a whole lot more, my love." Sherlock grinned at her, before his head disappeared beneath the duvet. Seconds of silence passed, with nothing but Molly's breathing punctuating the air. Then-"Oh my gosh! Oh! Yes! Sherlock! There was a small pause before her husband's triumphant laugh echoed through the room. 

**** 

Ring ring. 

"Uh." 

Ring ring. 

"Nooo” 

Ring ring. 

"Who the HELL is ringing me at 6 in the morning?" 

Sherlock Holmes sat bolt upright in bed, disgruntled and not yet fully awake 

"It's alright honey. No need to shout. We don't want to wake Xavier up too early or he will be too tired for nursery." 

Molly, also unwilling to answer the phone, wrapped her arms around her husband from behind, resting her head on his back. 

"I have had no sleep whatsoever and someone is ringing my phone to get me to help them find their cat. It really cannot be borne. I am going back to sleep." Sherlock muttered before turning over and closing his eyes. 

Molly sighed and got herself out of bed, padding to the ensuite bathroom of their luxurious bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

"Molly?" Sherlock called to her. 

"Sherlock, sweetie, I know you don't know these things...still. But I can't really talk to the love of my life while...urinating." Molly said hurriedly, trying not to think to herself that, by replying to her husband, she was encouraging him to have a conversation with her. 

"How much time do we have before we have to get Xavier ready for nursery?" 

"Not now, Sherlock." Molly called. "I love you too." Sherlock replied, without any hint of sarcasm or remorse. Molly washed her hands and padded back into the main bedroom. 

"Let me go and check on him, make sure he is okay. We might have, I dunno, an hour on our hands before we have to get up and play with dead bodies and hunt people down." Molly winked at her husband before walking across the hall to her son's room. 

There was a few moments of silence. "XAVIER? XAVIER?" Molly ran out of her son's bedroom and into the main bathroom. "XAVIER? XAVIER?" 

Out of the kitchen and into the living room to see if Spongebob Squarepants was on the telly. The whole house was silent apart from Molly's footsteps. Sherlock bumped into his wife in the hall. 

"Molly, why are you yelling our son's name? I am sure he will hear you fine when it's time for him to wake up." 

Molly fell into her husband's arms,crying and shaking uncontrollably. "Sherlock...Sherlock. Xavier is missing!" 

Sherlock raced into his son's room to find a note attached to a strange phone on Xavier's bedside table. As he reached to pick it up, Daley's "Remember Me" rang through the room, signalling a new picture message. Sherlock opened the photo and what he saw made him go white. 

"We have to go now. NOW!"


	2. Find Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma and Papa Bear Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, it is now head canon that Sherlock here looks very much like he does in Dr Strange. 
> 
> *shrugs* I dig it.

Lestrade was standing in the hallway of Molly and Sherlock's home with Sergeant Sally Donovan, Anderson and various police officers, trying to reason with Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you have GOT to calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm DOWN?! This PYSCHO has my SON! He was in my house, as we slept, and he took my SON! How can I calm down about that, Lestrade?!" 

Upon hearing again that her son was somewhere, without his parents, Molly pressed her head into Sherlock's chest and fresh tears wet his shirt. Not even Anderson had a wise crack at the sorrowful sight of a mother weeping for her lost son.

Sherlock ignored everyone else, just for a moment, to look down at his wife, love and comfort shining in his ice blue eyes. "Molly...Molly, my darling, listen to me." he whispered to her, in a public moment of privacy. Molly looked up at her husband, her brown eyes looking for hope and reassurance in her eyes. Sherlock paused, thinking about what words Molly might use on him if the situation was reversed. He quickly realised that his wife would speak from the heart, and chose to do so too.

"Molly, my love. We will find Xavier, do you understand? Together, with their help, we will find our son, and we can carry on as normal. I don't want to see you cry and I don't want to see you hurt, and I am going to bring our son home safely. Do you trust me?" 

His wife searched his eyes and found nothing but sincerity there. "I trust you, my love." 

"Lestrade, I want you to listen to me, and listen well. I want your best men on this; my son is missing and everyone knows I have done enough good work for the Metropolitan Police Force without taking half the credit I deserve to ask for this one favour. My young son Xavier is missing, and this maniac has got him. We have proof of that, and I have just handed it to you, so all you need to do is get everyone you can onto it and keep me involved at all times. Use Anderson if you have to." 

"Oh thanks!" Anderson retorted in his usual sardonic manner. Both Lestrade and Sherlock turned to him with looks of disgust, derision and shock on their faces. Anderson quickly bent his head, realising very quickly that now as not the time for him to be wisecracking. 

"Sherlock, as much as I want to make this a 24/7 top priority search, we don't have enough resources or manpower to do it." Lestrade's apologetic monologue was quickly stopped in its tracks by Molly's shocking outburst:

"I don't care how much manpower it is going to take, or how many hours it is going to take! That pyscho has my son, and I want him back, and I want him back now!" Tears streaming and face red with anger and grief, Molly turned on her heel, strode into the marital bedroom and slammed the door. 

"You heard the lady. Find Moriarty and bring back my son." 

With one piercing look at Lestrade, which was frightening even when he was using his large grey overcoat as a dressing gown over blue and white striped pyjamas, Sherlock followed his wife into their bedroom and shut the door firmly, indicating any discussion was now over. Sergeant Donovan turned to Lestrade and simply said: "He's got a point.”


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psycho criminal vs precocious toddler. Goes worse than Moriarty would like.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in London 

"Xavier, Xavier, Xavier. For a three year old boy, you are far too smart, but then you're just like your father, aren't you?" 

Xavier chose not to say anything. This man's eyes were not like his dad's; his dad's could be angry when he was naughty or loving when he did something well, but this man seemed like he would hurt him. He didn't want to be hurt, he just wanted to go home. 

"You don't want to say anything to Uncle Jimmy, Xavier?...SAY SOMETHING TO UNCLE JIMMY!" 

If anything, Xavier was good at picking his moments. "I'm scared, and I want to go home." He looked down at where Moriarty had him tied, loosely to a wooden chair. Around him were lots and lots of boxes, and water was dripping from a hole in the ceiling. 

”Uncle Jimmy would love to take you home, Xavier, but first Mummy and Daddy need to pay for what they did to me. And, unfortunately for you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to them...and me." 

Jim Moriarty turned away from the curly-haired little boy. He had done him a mercy by not tying him too tightly to the chair, he should be thankful for that, the little bastard. Sherlock and Molly Holmes had better be at home ripping their eyes out, or he would make sure they would never see their son again. 

"My dad will find me, and my mum will kill you if you harm me." 

Moriarty turned back to the little boy, whose brown eyes glinted in defiance. "I should have gagged you when I had the chance. You're so full of shit, do you know that? Like father, like son." He spat, rage making saliva pool into his mouth. 

"But..." he calmed down for a moment, thinking how he could play this to his advantage. "I always did enjoy a little playtime." Xavier just stared at the floor, his little brain whirring. 


	4. Find comfort in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. All the angst.

Several hours had passed of nervous phone calls, trying to discern clues and comfort each other as best they could. As Sherlock entered their bedroom after finishing a call with Lestrade, he noticed that Molly sat with her back turned to him and her shoulders hunched.

"Molly?" 

"I dont want to talk right now, Sherlock." 

"Molly." He could tell in his wife's voice that she was trying not to cry, and he wanted to be there for her. 

"Sherlock, I lost our baby. He was here, in our house, and then he stole him. It's because of me that he is gone. If I hadn't been so stupid before and now, our son would be here with us and we would be having bathtime and bedtime and we would be making love or telling each other about our days." She began to cry in earnest, and Sherlock's heart broke all over again. 

"Molly...my wife...my sweet. Listen to me. You did not lose our baby. This is not your fault. We happen to be in acquaintance with someone who should not even be walking on the street. You are not stupid, my love. We will find him, you and I, together. We will find him." 

He kissed her, long and slow, silently reassuring her that he was with her, and together they would find their son. She kissed him back, silently reassuring him that she was with him too and she would do anything in her power to help find her son. They clinged on to each other, attraction mixed with sadness and fear and a desire to be comforted. Molly's chest shook with grief and guilt at still being attracted to her husband in such a sad time, and Sherlock's arms tightened around his wife, as though he could squeeze all the pain out if he tried hard enough. 

"Sherlock..." Molly sighed, tears streaming down her face. Sherlock kissed her eyelids, and then her fingertips, one by one, before pulling down the duvet covers, tucking his wife into bed and enveloping her in a deep hug. Neither of them slept a wink that night, but felt a little bit happier together than they might have done on their own.


End file.
